The present invention relates to an improved upright wet extractor, and more specifically, to an upright extractor having an onboard attachment hose assembly.
This invention particularly relates to an improved technique for eliminating the possibility of leakage from a cleaning solution dispensing tank caused by the inadvertent omission of a sealing boot from a distribution reservoir assembly on the upright extractor.